bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toutetsu Katana Feroz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30616 |no = 986 |element = Tierra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Un samurái de otro mundo que blande dos hojas. Aunque muchos eruditos discuten el motivo por el que Toutetsu persiguió la hoja demoníaca, el más influyente de todos cree se debe a una maldición. Se convirtió en el terror de los demonios de Ishgria conforme los asesinaba en gran número, hasta que un día sintió que su vida llegaba a su fin. La hoja demoníaca había sido destruida en otro mundo. Se dice que, cuando se enteró, esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que proclamaba que el significado de su vida solo podía hallarse en la muerte. |summon = A person's value is in their death. That's why immortality is worthless. It disturbs one's growth. |fusion = The strength to face a painful death became my wish after I was cursed. My soul is far from free. |evolution = I can feel my soul elevating... I won't have an easy death, but I will harness this power! |hp_base = 4992 |atk_base = 2207 |def_base = 1801 |rec_base = 1578 |hp_lord = 6555 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2251 |rec_lord = 1977 |hp_anima = 7447 |rec_anima = 1739 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2013 |atk_guardian = 2539 |def_guardian = 2489 |rec_guardian = 1858 |def_oracle = 2132 |hp_oracle = 6198 |rec_oracle = 2334 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Poder de comandante divino |lsdescription = Aumenta el ATQ de los aliados un 80% y el ATQ un 50% cuando los PS están al máximo. |lstype = Attack |bb = Katana doble: cielo espiral |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques fuertes de tierra a enemigos y ataque adicional al final del turno durante 3 turnos. |bbnote = Modificador del 300% de daño para el ataque adicional en el máximo nivel |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Destello doble: loto verde |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques fuertes de tierra a enemigos, gran aumento de ATQ y posible ataque adicional al final del turno 3 turnos. |sbbnote = Aumenta el ATQ un 140% en el nivel máximo; Modificador del 300% de daño para el ataque adicional en el máximo nivel |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Arte final: flor efímera |ubbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques brutales de tierra a enemigos, gran aumento de ATQ durante 3 turnos, añade un efecto que ignora DEF 2 turnos y un ataque fuerte final durante 1 turno. |ubbnote = Aumenta el ATQ un 250%; Modificador del 2000% de daño para el ataque adicional |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 30 |cbmbb = 15 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 20 |es = Último deseo honorable |esitem = |esdescription = El daño con chispas aumenta la barra de BB. |esnote = Llena 1 CB (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) |evofrom = 30615 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = 2 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Leyendas de Otros Mundos |addcatname = Toutetsu 3 }}